The invention relates to a device for positioning nebulizer pumps destined to be screwed to liquid containers.
The prior art includes spray pumps or nebulizers equipped with a collection tube about as long as the container into which it is inserted. The pump also is equipped with a ring collar to screw and block the said pump to the container.
The prior art also includes feeding machines to send the pumps to capping machines which insert the tube into the filled container and screw the collar up until the bottle is closed.
The feeding machines are equipped, with among other things, a rotating conical surface bearing at its extremity, a plurality of radial channels into which the pumps are inserted, all positioned with the collection tube turned upwards.
The device which is the object of the present invention aims to solve the problem of positioning of the pumps in such a way that they can reach the radial channels of the conical rotating surface with their collection tubes turned upwards.
The feeding of the pumps to the conical surface, according to prior art teaching, is made by means of a collecting elevator in a large box in which the pumps are loosely deposited.
The elevator unloads the pumps on to a slide and during the journey on the said slide towards the conical surface, the pumps are positioned, tending to turn tube-upwards by themselves due to the greater weight of the pump with respect to the weight of the collecting tube.
Obviously this system is very hit-and-miss, with a considerable number of pumps reaching the channelling zone in wrong positions, creating an obstacle to their correct feeding.
A principal aim of the present invention is to provide a device which is positioned in the unloading zone of the elevator, aimed at positioning the pumps before they fall on to the conical surface or in any case aimed at making sure that on falling they are correctly positioned.
This aim is fully attained by the device, object of the present invention, which is characterised in the claims which follow.